TWD - OS
by MadInMonsterworld
Summary: Quelques OS sur mes couples fétiches. /Désolée d'avance pour mes fautes!\
1. Caryl

**Couple** : Caryl ( Daryl x Carol ) - si vous n'aimez pas sauter cet OS

 **Informations supplémentaires** : Hello, pour commencer, j'espère que ce premier OS vous plaira, je n'ai pas écrit depuis quelques temps déjà, est j'ai bien peur que mes écrits ne soient pas régulier même avec mes vacances scolaires '. Bref, c'était ma petite note personnelle, en tout cas je ne sais pas où va me mener cet OS du coup je préfère prévenir que guérir, je ne sais pas si il y aura du lemon ou bien des choses trash, mais si oui, ne continuer pas la lecture pour les âmes sensible :).

 **Vacance**.

Daryl Dixon est un homme d'une trentaine d'années, il travaille dans la menuiserie avec son frère aîné et tous les deux on décide de prendre des congés dans ce chaud et agréable mois d'été, ou plutôt la fin de l'été. Pour ainsi dire, ce mois d'août été pour eux, un moyen de faire en quelque sorte des vacances, profiter du soleil et de la plage à une centaine de mètres devant leur hôtel. Ayant pris l'avion, les deux Dixon sont arrivés tôt dans la matinée sur le beau paysage de l'île Santa Cruz, chacun d'eux avaient une chambre dans une maison d'hôtes, ils avaient eu le droit à une réduction sur ce voyage, et en ayant bien économisés ils purent alors atterrir sur cette belle île. Arrivés dans leurs chambres, chacun d'eux pris le temps de se reposer, Merle alla sur une chaise longue au bord de la piscine du terrain tandis que Daryl, quand à lui, était dans sa chambre, et se dirigea dans la salle d'eau pour prendre une douche et se coucher dans son lit pour dormir jusqu'à que son frère viendrait le réveiller dans la soirée pour dîner dans un cadre local, comme un petit snack. La soirée été vite arrivé, comme si la sieste dont il avait rêvé depuis l'entrée dans l'avion c'était éclipsé. Il avait ouvert les yeux sous les coups de dix-huit heures pour ensuite aller s'habiller d'une tenue simple et légère, pour ne pas avoir trop chaud. Daryl avait pris son portefeuille ainsi que son téléphone portable pour aller chercher son frère dans la chambre qui était disposé au bout du couloir. Il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer pour trouver Merle habillé et mettant ses tongs. Lui aussi récupéra son portefeuille et ses lunettes de soleil avant de rejoindre Daryl et fermer sa chambre à clé pour que tous les deux puissent se rendre sur la plage, pour dîner et boire un verre sur la terrasse du pub/snack.

Ils prirent une table non loin de l'eau, les pieds dans le sable, ils avaient chacun commandés un morceau de viande, du gibier, avec une grande portion de frite chacun. Merle et Daryl discutés en regardant les autres personnes passer, souvent des jolies filles que Merle aborder à chaque fois lorsqu'elles passés près de leurs table. Une fois leurs repas fini, les deux hommes prirent la direction du bar pour prendre un verre, Merle prit un cognac tandis que Daryl attrapa une bière brune. Une magnifique blonde s'approcha d'eux, elle attrapa Merle par la main et l'emmena danser avec elle sur la plage bercé par la chanson ' _Wind Of Change'_ de Scorpion. Daryl sourit en le regardant, c'était amusant de voir Merle devenir un pantin face à une jeune femme. Il détailla la plage, beaucoup de monde été déjà présent. Chaque personnes étaient accompagnés, il y avait des familles, des couples, des amies, vraiment beaucoup de monde, même si la nuit tombée déjà sur cette douce journée d'été. Alors qu'il compté les personnes sur la plage, son regard heurta une femme, elle était avec un homme et une petite fille, elles n'avaient pas l'air très heureuse, contrairement à l'homme qui était avec elles. Daryl Dixon était mal à l'aise, cette femme n'avait pas l'air d'être une guerrière et pourtant elle avait une flamme dans les yeux, comme si elle était prête à s'enfuir à la tombée de la nuit. Il frissonna lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, elle détourna son regard en rougissant, et lui aussi, il avait l'impression d'être un adolescent face à la première fille qui aller lui toucher le paquet. Daryl sembla reprendre ses esprits alors qu'il but une gorgé de sa bière, il osa lui lancer un regard en biais, pour la détailler un peu plus. Elle était de taille moyenne, quelques rides sur ses traits fins, elle avait les cheveux courts, indomptable, lui donnant un air doux mais tellement rebelle à la fois. Ses cheveux était gris, sa peau était clair, et ce qui le marqua le plus, c'était ses yeux bleu si profond, il aurait si perdre si il avait pu les regarder plus longtemps, mais la dame ce retourna pour s'asseoir dos à lui et face à l'homme qui l'accompagne. Daryl détailla alors son dos, qui avait l'air si maigre, mais il ne s'arrêta pas à ça, mais plutôt sur les bleus qu'elle avait sur le dos, ils étaient très voyant, trop voyant même si elle était habillé de toute part, un débardeur, un chandail de couleur crème, un pantacourt en jeans clair et des simple sandales. Il regarda ensuite l'homme, et remarqua que celui-ci l'avait remarqué regarder sa dame, ce qui coûta un poignet blessé et surement des insultes vu son regard sur elle. Daryl détourna le dos à la scène, il avait l'impression de voir sa mère, sauf que cette dernière c'était barré sans Merle et lui après avoir subi des violences conjugales.

Merle revint vers lui en riant fortement, il avait trouvé une donzelle pour la nuit et peut-être même la semaine entière. Il remarqua l'état de son frère, un regard bas et perdu. Il osa regarder un peu autour pour tomber sur le spectacle qu'offraient l'homme et sa femme. La petite n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise et Merle ne souhaiter qu'une chose s'en mêler. Il tapota l'épaule de son jeune frère et partit en direction de la table, Daryl le regardant outré ' _merde ! Merle_ !' S'échappa d'entre ses lèvres avant de se gifler intérieurement. Il commanda une autre bière avant de s'asseoir dans le tabouret du bar et boire une autre gorgé tout en regardant son frère arriver devant les personnes concernées. L'aîné des Dixon sortit une cigarette de son paquet fraîchement attrapé depuis sa poche et demanda un feu au couple. L'homme l'envoya valser et se leva en insultant sa femme avant de s'en aller vers le second bar de la plage, qui était plus proche de leur table de celui ou Daryl était depuis bientôt une heure. La femme sortit discrètement un briquet de son sac à main, et le tendis à Merle, celui-ci le prit et alluma sa cigarette en lui adressant un merci. Il retourna vers son frère et s'installa à ses côtés, même si Merle n'avait pas collé son poing dans le visage de l'homme, il était content de l'avoir fait fuir.

« -Alors ? Tu as joué le héros, ça va mieux ? _Daryl sortit à son tour une cigarette et un briquet de la même façon._

-Tu me fais chier frangin, sérieux, tu as vu comment tu as regardé ce joli minois ? Comme si tu allais crever de pas pouvoir l'aider. Et puis cette gosse avait l'air effrayé devant ce merdeux, une excuse de plus pour le faire dégager.

-M'ouai… J'ai du mal à te croire en soit. _Daryl regarda vers l'homme, il retourna vers sa femme et sa fille, il récupéra sa sacoche et partit de la plage pour aller vers l'hôtel qui été à cinq cent mètres._ On dirait qu'il est partit.

-Ouai, surement pour ce soûler et taper sur la bonne femme plus tard. _Merle fini sa boisson d'une traite, tandis que Daryl lui en était à la moitié_ , j'ai une idée p'tit frère, et si on passer la soirée avec elles ? Je suis sûr que la gamine est de bonne compagnie et plus intelligente que moi, ça me fera un peu de révision. _Il rit comme un attardé avant de se lever et aller en direction, une nouvelle fois, vers la table de la mère et la fille._ » Daryl soupira et le suivit en déposant de l'argent sur le bar, pour payer ses deux bières et la boisson de Merle.

Carol accueilli les deux hommes avec toute la gentillesse du monde, sa fille quant à elle, avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Merle et la plus jeune étaient en pleine conversation sur les héros de comics, chacun ayant son avis, même si la conversation été basé sur le comportement héroïque de Batman pour sauver la ville ou encore Wolverine et son côté rebelle, qui faisait de lui un héros même avec un sale caractère. Carol et Daryl quant à eux, discuté plus simplement, et le cadet des Dixon appris que la mère de famille venait d'Atlanta elle aussi. Ils avaient pu discuter alors du métier de Daryl, et du fait que Carol est femme au foyer, s'occupant de sa fille et de la maison avant tout. Daryl remarqua que Carol avec un petit tic, elle tenait toujours un chapelet entre ses mains, et le toucher, de manière à calmer son stresse. Daryl avait pu l'observer de plus près, et n'était pas déçus, elle était très charmante même si elle avait un côté fragile, qu'une femme ne devait pas avoir, car il savait d'où venez justement cette peur tout comme son manque de confiance en elle, car même si Carol discuter avec lui, elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« -On va aller se baigner, on vous rejoins après ! _Lâcha Merle en se levant avec Sofia et lui donnant une tape dans la main._

-Merle…

-Je vais faire attention, tu en dis quoi Carol ? Même les requins ne pourront rien faire contre nous ! Ahahah !

-Très bien, mais faites attention, on ne sait jamais… »

La plus jeune de l'attablé lâcha un cri de joie, elle embrassa sa mère sur la joue et partie avec Merle vers le bord de l'eau après avoir retiré sa robe et ses tongs. Le jeune homme recommanda deux verres, un White Lady pour Carol, et lui demanda un Martini. Ils trinquèrent et commencèrent à parler un peu plus d'eux, de leur vie personnel. Carol raconta comment Sophia était venu, elle était tombée enceinte pendant la lune de miel de son mariage avec Ed, elle avait attendu impatiemment sa venue, prête à lui donner une vie de princesse, qui malheureusement n'était pas vraiment ce que Carol voulait pour sa fille. Elle expliqua comment Ed et elle avait fini par sortir ensemble au lycée, et se marier après les études d'Ed qui avait dit à Carol de laisser tomber sa dernière année, pour chercher pour lui une maison. Elle raconta comment son père et sa mère sont partis ensemble faire une croisière et ne sont plus revenu, préférant l'Inde à l'Amérique. Ils furent plusieurs fois interrompus par les rires de Sophia et de Merle, qui avaient l'air de s'entendre à merveille. Daryl parla ensuite de sa vie, de son père et de sa mère, l'un alcoolique et l'autre toxico, il lui parla de comment Merle les avaient sortis de là, en allant travailler comme menuisier tous les deux, en apprenant auprès d'une vrai artiste, qui est mort il y a quatre ans de cela, il lui décrit l'appartement qu'ils partageaient, car Daryl ne pouvait pas laisser son frère, car celui-ci à un problème un peu profond, même si il est quelqu'un de joyeux, Merle n'est d'autre qu'un maniaco-dépressif. Il expliqua alors à Carol quel traitement il était obligé de prendre, et surtout la tentative de suicide qu'il avait fait après la mort de leurs patron et surtout de l'ami qu'ils avaient perdu. Daryl n'avait jamais autant parlé, il se s'enter bien, libéré de discuter, même si il ne connaissait Carol que depuis deux ou trois heures, il savait que cette femme était digne de confiance. La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant quelques heures, il ne devait pas être loin de vingt-trois heures, Merle et Sophia étaient de retour, la jeune fille buvant un diabolo-grenadine et le plus vieux sirotant une bière. Ils discutaient joyeusement, Carol ayant pris une teinte légèrement rougit sur ses pommettes dues à l'alcool. Merle avait ensuite décidé d'apprendre à la plus jeune comment jouer au poker, et demanda un paquet de carte à l'une des serveuses du bar qui logé sur la plage. Ils avaient ensuite engagé plusieurs parties, avant que la plus petite ne s'endorme sur la table un sourire niais sur le visage. Les trois adultes finirent alors leurs verres tranquillement, minuit été proche, et Merle décida qu'il était plus que temps que chacun rejoigne l'hôtel, ou bien l'auberge.

Merle tenait Sophia dans ses bras, il la déposa dans les bras de carol lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel de la mère. Merle embrassa le front de Sophia et donna une accolade à Carol, lui promettant de ce revoir demain, à la piscine. Daryl regarda Carol dans les yeux, et pour une fois, leurs regards restèrent plantés l'un dans l'autre. Daryl pouvait sentir son rythme cardiaque s'emballer, et sa respiration devenir plus lourde, plus profonde.

« -Bonne nuit Carol.

-Bonne nuit Daryl. »

Il la quitta après qu'elle eut fermé la porte derrière elle, il sortit une cigarette une fois auprès de son frère, et laissa celui-ci, lui allumer sa cigarette. Dans la petite marche nocturne que les deux frères avaient, Merle raconta à Daryl ce dont quoi lui et la petite avait discuté, Daryl laissa son frère parler tout au long du chemin, très attentif à ses paroles. Sophia est une pauvre gamine, comme lui il y a très longtemps, elle n'a jamais eu l'amour qu'un père donner à un enfant, et jamais il ne s'intéresser à elle. Ed frapper sa mère devant la petite, et si il voulait s'en prendre à elle, sa mère se mettait toujours entre eux deux, pour prendre les coups à la place de sa fille. Daryl eut un frisson, il était sensible à ce genre de chose, surtout que Carol, est pour dire, une femme qui lui plaît beaucoup. Merle parla ensuite du fait que Sophia était fille unique, et que jamais Carol n'est plus jamais tombée enceinte, Sophia lui avait confié qu'une fois, elle avait fait une fausse couche à cause des coups d'Ed lui avait donné dans l'abdomen, et plus jamais elle n'a pu avoir d'enfant, car elle avait subi une chirurgie des trompes, trop abîmé à cause de la fausse couche et surtout des coups administré quotidiennement. Les frères se séparèrent une fois dans le couloir des chambres de l'auberge, un signe de tête pour Daryl et un signe de main pour Merle, puis tous les deux se couchèrent respectivement dans leurs chambres.

 **~ Ellipse ~**

Daryl et Carol étaient en train de boire un café sur une terrasse, tous les deux avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis le début de semaine, tellement de temps, que le lendemain Daryl rentrer déjà chez lui. Ils s'étaient aussi beaucoup rapproché, et ce soir, Daryl voulait passer cette dernière soirée avec elle, peut être que Merle voudrait bien emmener Sophia manger et aller se baigner. Beaucoup de chose c'était passé, surtout deux jours auparavant, Ed était arrivé avec l'intention de mettre son poing dans le visage de Sophia, Merle lui avait alors administré une bonne droite qui le calme pour le restant des vacances, il avait pris ensuite la petite avec lui à l'auberge jusqu'au soir, pour lui apprendre le bluff, dans tous les cas, Merle avait assuré avec la petite.

« -Daryl ?

-Hum ? _Carol l'avait sortie de ses pensées._

-Je me disais… Ce soir, c'est mon dernier soir, tu veux que nous allions nous promenez ? J'aimerais ramasser des coquillages, j'avais complètement oublié.

-Bien sûr. Nous n'aurons qu'à aller bouffer quelque chose avant.

-Daryl _. Elle rit au langage cru du Dixon, il faut dire qu'elle ne s'était pas encore bien habitué._

-D'solé. »

La conversation fut terminé à l'arrivée des deux 'enfants', Merle avait emmené Sophia faire un peu de shopping sur les petits magasins de souvenirs, elle et lui avait décidé de prendre chacun un dauphin pour se souvenir de l'un et de l'autre. Carol eut un sourire tendre, tandis que Daryl secoua la tête, désolé d'avoir un frère si imprévisible. L'après-midi été un vrai plaisir, chacun d'eux s'amusé à en perdre haleine, ils avaient pu trouver un petit stand à crêpe et gaufre, où chacun d'eux avaient pris quelque chose de gourmant. Merle avait pris lui-même l'initiative de prendre Sophia avec lui en début de soirée, pour l'emmener dans une petite fête foraine plus loin, et lui gagner un prix sur une attraction qui doit faire peur aux plus 'lâche' comme le dit Merle. Sophia fut enchantée, surtout qu'elle avait déjà entendu parler de cette attraction 'The Walking Dead'. Carol et Daryl furent seuls au bout d'une heure, ils avaient pris la direction vers la plage, pour ramasser des coquillages pour la mère de famille. Daryl et elle étaient pieds nus, avec un petit sceau dans l'une des mains de Daryl, qui commencer à se remplir peu à peu. Daryl déposa le sceau près de Carol qui avait trouvé un coin plein de coquillage, il décida alors d'aller tremper ses pieds dans la mer, il regarda le plus loin possible, absorbé par la beauté du paysage. Carol le rejoins le sceau en main et posa sa tête sur son épaule un sourire aux lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi à contempler l'océan et apprécier la compagnie de l'autre, dans un silence bercé par les vagues de la mer.

« -Pourquoi tu restes avec un mec pareil Carol ?

-Je ne peux pas simplement partir Daryl. _Elle dit cela comme si elle avait déjà tenté cela, en vain._

-Tu peux, tu mérites mieux, et la gosse aussi.

-Si je pars, il fera tout pour nous retrouver, et je ne veux pas que Sophia soit plus blessé qu'elle ne l'est déjà. »

Il comprenait, même si cela lui donner un haut les cœurs, il ne pouvait pas juste concevoir Ed faire du mal à Carol et de laisser Sophia regarder. Daryl attrapa de sa main celle de Carol, pour la serrer de toutes ses forces, et elle lui rendit son étreinte, comme pour l'apaiser. Le soleil se coucher, c'était un magnifique spectacle, tel un film à l'eau de rose avec comme acteur principal Tom Cruze. Il lâcha un léger ricanement, et elle lui sourit, interrogé. Il ne lui répondit pas, mais attrapa le sceau de ses doigts, et tous les deux reprirent la route vers le centre de la ville, pour aller dans un petit restaurant. Daryl avait insisté pour payer, mais Carol était plus insistante encore, c'est donc elle qui prit les commande, Daryl commanda un steak saignant, des frittes maison et une salade, banal mais au moins le Dixon pouvait être sûr de ne pas être malade. Carol quant à elle commanda une assiette de tagliatelle au parmesan et à la crème fraiche. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout du fait que bientôt ils allaient se quitter pour rentrer chez eux, Daryl eut envie de lui proposer de se revoir, mais dans sa grande timidité et fierté, il n'osa pas. La soirée se termina sur une dernière balade jusqu'à l'hôtel de Carol, elle et lui étaient proches, leurs mains se touchaient presque, et Carol se lança au soulagement du brun, parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pris de lui-même la main de la mère de Sophia. Ils arrivèrent dans le hâle, proche de l'ascenseur. Daryl lâcha la main de Carol lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il la regarda monter dans la cabine et lui sourit bêtement, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de l'embrasser. Elle le regarda à son tour, dans les yeux, il s'avait qu'elle aussi le voulait, elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose, il n'avait qu'à faire un pas vers elle pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il hésita, et finalement, les portes se refermèrent sur elle. Daryl soupira longuement, il fit demi tours et alla vers la sortie avant d'entendre les portes se rouvrirent et Carol venir en sa direction. Elle l'attrapa par les joues et l'embrassa, il répondit à son étreinte en passant ses mains sur les hanches de son amante et répondu avec ferveur à son baiser. Ils reprirent leurs souffles, tout en regardant dans les yeux de l'un et de l'autre, elle sourit comme si elle était heureuse à en crever, et lui ne put s'empêcher de faire de même. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans parler, juste en regardant l'autre, s'embrassant, se câlinant. Daryl passa sa main sur la nuque de la mère de famille avant de l'embrasser, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, demandant l'accès à sa jumelle. Un baiser endiablé débuta alors, Carol gémit dans ce baiser plus que fiévreux en passant ses mains sur le torse de Daryl, pour conclure ce baiser il attrapa entre ses dents la lèvre inférieure de Carol et la mordilla tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Tous les deux ne rêver en cet instant que de pouvoir toucher l'autre, de simplement disparaître ensemble et vivre une nuit extraordinaire. Mais la raison des deux amants reprit le dessus, Daryl la relâcha en lui volant un dernier baiser, qu'elle lui rendit et il la laissa rejoindre son monstrueux mari.

 **~Ellipse~**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Daryl et Merle avaient repris le travail, tous les deux eurent du mal, Merle parce qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier les biens faits des vacances au soleil, des jolies filles et de la fête ; tandis que Daryl ne pouvait juste pas oublier Carol et sa fille, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le nier, il avait eu le coup de foudre pour Carol, il n'arrivait pas se la retirer de la tête, de ses pensées, elle était tellement pour lui. Il soupira une énième fois, devant son plan de travail, il n'était que dix heures et quelque chose, mais il en avait déjà marre. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui donner son numéro de téléphone, ni son adresse, il ne lui avait rien laissé, et elle non plus, mit à part les souvenirs de quelques baisers échangés lorsqu'ils avaient étaient seuls. Son ami de toujours, Rick, était en train de prendre pour une bêtise d'un nouveau, il le regarda de loin, trouvant que leurs patron, Negan avait vraiment un problème, on aurait presque pu dire qu'il prenait du plaisir en le rabaissant. Daryl détourna les yeux, s'il ne voulait pas prendre à son tour, pour n'avoir rien foutu de la matinée, il fallait qu'il se mette au boulot.

Tard dans la soirée, Merle et lui étaient partis faire les courses, ils avaient besoin de dîner, mais comme chaque jeudi, le frigo été vide, mit à part les bières qui étaient là, mais ce n'était certainement pas un repas, du moins pour la plupart des gens. Ils étaient donc, en quête de leurs repas du soir, déambulant dans le centre commercial de la ville, enfin, le plus grand qu'il y ait. Daryl et Merle étaient donc dans le rayon des surgelés lorsqu'une voix les interpela. Sophia était en train de courir vers eux, ou du moins surtout sur Merle qui la rattrapa en riant. Il lui donna une étreinte avant de la relâcher au sol, Daryl lui tapota sur la tête un sourire léger sur ses lèvres. Et il fit le lien, Sophia égale Carol, si Sophia est ici, alors la source de ses insomnies aussi…

« -Bonjour vous deux.

-Salut beauté, tu promènes la gamine ?

-Hé ! _La plus jeune donna un coup de pied dans le genou de Merle._

-Sophia ! Tiens-toi un peu. _Carol s'était rapproché avant de faire une bise à Merle et d'aller vers Daryl pour lui sourire._

-Hey… _Daryl était nerveux, il rougissait et ne voulait pas que son frère et Sophia les jugent._

-Maman, on peut les inviter à manger ? Je t'en prie !

-Si ils ne sont pas occupés, sinon nous allons les laisser tranquilles…

-On n'est libre ! _Merle rit fortement, en prenant la plus jeune sur son dos, comme s'il était un cavalier._

-Très bien, vous voulez mangez quelque chose en particulier ? »

La soirée était un vrai plaisir. Ed était partit en voyage d'affaire depuis deux jours déjà, et il ne serait pas là avant la semaine prochaine, ou plus. Daryl n'en revenait pas, lorsqu'ils avaient fini les courses, et qu'ils avaient ensuite prit la route jusqu'à chez les Peletier, il avait eu la boule au ventre, ne sachant pas comment agir dans cette maison, qui devait sentir l'odeur de Carol et il devait surement y avoir des affaires à elle, dans la maison, un peu partout. Ils avaient mangé une spécialité française, du côté de la Lorraine, ou d'Alsace, une choucroute, c'était le mot que Carol avait employé. Il avait ensuite prit la direction du perron, pour fumer une cigarette, Carol le rejoins un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle lui dit que Merle et Sophia étaient en pleine partie de UNO, et Daryl lâcha un juron en riant, son frère était un vrai gamin quand il voulait. Carol s'approcha de lui pour lui piquer sa cigarette et tirer une taffe dessus, ses lèvres autour du filtre, ça l'allumé, il pouvait sentir son sang affluer dans une zone sombre chez lui, parce que mine de rien, cette dame avait un don pour le faire bander, même en lui lançant un regard, un sourire, il ne pouvait pas résister. Il l'embrassa le premier cette fois, l'attrapant par la hanche et la nuque, pour la garder contre lui. Elle gémit en passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre tenant toujours la cigarette fraîchement allumé. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes, et ils finirent par s'asseoir sur les marches, chacun une cigarette en main, la tête de Carol reposée sur l'épaule de Daryl, et ils regardèrent les ciels, les quelques étoiles qui montrer le bout de leurs nez.

« -Il n'est pas trop dur avec toi depuis que vous êtes rentrés ?

-Il l'était au début, jaloux comme pas deux… Je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Il n'est pas aussi idiot que je le voudrais.

-Il t'a frappé ?

-Daryl… »

Il s'avait, mais c'était une terrible douleur pour lui, s'avoir qu'il abuser d'elle comme d'une simple serviette. Il serra les dents avant de tirer une taffe sur sa cigarette, Carol lui attrapa la main et entrelaça leurs doigts, les serrant, pour qu'il sache qu'elle allait bien maintenant, que cette pause était parfaite. Il voulait lui demander beaucoup de chose, comme si ils allaient se revoir après ça, parce que Daryl ne voulait pas la laisser, il voulait la protéger, et dieu sait ce qu'il ferait pour elle. Elle en valait vraiment la peine, surtout pour un type comme lui.

La nuit était déjà bien entamé lorsque Daryl et Merle prirent la route, Sophia c'était endormit sur le canapé, et Carol avait alors dit que c'était l'heure pour eux de rentrer. Daryl avait laissé son numéro à Carol et l'avait embrassé chastement, avant de prendre le volant, devant un Merle souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Dans la voiture, on pouvait entendre les rires de Merle et les grognements de Daryl, parce que Merle trouvait que 'ils avaient l'air de lycéen qui n'avait pas encore puent baiser'. La nuit fut longue pour Daryl, il n'arrêter pas de penser à Carol, si elle allait le rappeler et surtout si ils allaient se revoir. Il souriait comme un idiot à présent, il pouvait sentir en lui une chaleur, une légère chaleur qui lui indiquait que ce n'était pas un rêve, et que ce qu'il ressentait été bien vrai. Oui, c'était une putain de bonne journée pour Daryl Dixon.

NdF : je me doute bien que j'ai beaucoup de faute ! Si quelqu'un veut me corriger je suis preneuse ! ^^' En tout cas ce fut un grand bonheur et effort d'écrire sur du CARYL, parce qu'il n'y en a pas assez, et je pense que je vais surement réécrire dessus, je les aime trop. Je sais que pour certaines personnes 4000 mots ce n'est pas colossal, mais c'est la première fois que j'écris quelques choses d'aussi long. Encore merci d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ^^.


	2. Regan

**Couple** : Negan x Rick.

 **Informations supplémentaires** : J'ai décidé d'écrire cet OS après avoir lu beaucoup de fanfiction sur ce couple, dans ce que j'ai lu, Negan et Rick ont souvent eut des rapports sexuels, consentant ou non, et Rick devient accro à cela, du coup j'ai décidé d'écrire ça, en espérant que cela plaise.

 **Vide, douleur, honte.**

 _« Il ne faut jamais trop s'attacher aux gens. Ils nous bercent d'illusions. Noyé de leurs tendre paroles et de leurs mots doux, ils nous rendent accroc et paradoxalement heureux. Et l'instant qui suit, ils s'en vont, seul, la douleur nous envahit. Les souvenirs, les larmes, la tristesse. Et notre vie vide qui continue. »_

Douleur vive, ardente, froide, cette douleur plonge même les esprits les plus vifs et les plus forts à chuter. Parfois, même les choses les plus horribles et les plus douloureuses font ressentir un plaisir obscur, comme la violence, le sexe, l'adrénaline du danger. Rick Grimes est confronté à cela depuis maintenant quelques semaines, des semaines toujours plus étranges soit elles. Rick est le 'chef', le papa de ce bled qu'il a pris sous son aile, pour aider d'autres survivants à vivre. Pour Rick sauver ses amis et sa famille est une priorité, mais depuis peu, quelque chose occupe son esprit, ce n'est même pas sa nouvelle compagne, Michonne, ni même sa fille, non, au lieu de penser à elles, Rick pense à comment les mains de Negan peuvent-elles encore lui procurer un plaisir si douloureux. Rick ne dort plus, il reste planter sur le perron de sa porte, à regarder la lune, sous une nuit noire, même la grande ourse l'a laissée tombée sur ce coup là.

Souvenir, des mains épaisses, dures et sèches qui le maintiennent au sol. Sa tête plaquée sur le parquet, ses poignets tenus par l'une des mains de Negan, sur le bas de ses reins. Il pouvait sentir l'air frais sur la peau fine de ses fesses, alors que l'autre était en lui, donnant de vifs coups de reins, faisant claquer ses hanches à son fessier. Rick frémit, il était de nouveau dur rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer l'homme à la batte le culbuter. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, honteux de ce désir si intense et suffoquant. Rien ni personne ne lui avait donné ce plaisir, impur, sale et tellement terrifiant. Le brun aux yeux bleus passa sa main sous son pantalon, se remémorant les précédents actes que le brun et lui avait fait. Il gémissait son prénom, tout bas, pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre. Il attendait le jour suivant, avec tellement d'impatience, tellement d'honte et d'haine. Rick était accro à quelqu'un qui voulait le mettre en pièce, le posséder jusqu'à qu'il en crève, et cela le faisait bander jusqu'à qu'il en pleure de rage, mais surtout de culpabilité. Il jouit dans son caleçon, reprenant son souffle il essuya sa main sur son t-shirt, qu'il laverait plus tard, trop à l'aise dans son orgasme et surtout trop fainéant pour ne plus penser à la queue de Negan au plus profond de lui.

« J'ai besoin que tu le fasses, ou tous ces gens mourront. » Voilà ce que Negan lui avait dit alors que pour la première fois il lui fourrer sa verge entre les lèvres. Il gémit une nouvelle fois en se remémorant cela, il s'en voulait tellement, d'avoir besoin de lui, son corps tout entier était à la merci du sauveur. Rick était perdu, il ne savait vraiment pas comment faire passer ce sentiment de culpabilité et de soumission. Negan venait de lui montrer une partie de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Son passé de policier, sa femme, son fils... Avant que tout cela n'arrive, il avait toujours eu le contrôle, et avec ce lieu, ces habitants, là aussi, il avait retrouvé le pouvoir et la domination entre ses mains. Mais le brun, l'homme à la batte, venait de lui prouver qu'il avait besoin d'être contrôlé lui aussi, de se sentir comme un petit chien. Rick soupira une nouvelle fois, en regardant la lune, il aurait aimé que cela ne se produise jamais. Parce que putain, il n'avait qu'un envie, que Negan le traite comme ça tout le restant de sa vie, et cela n'était pas possible, parce que Rick est un leader, un chef, un gros monstre. Mais lui, et son sourire, ses gestes, lui prouvait le contraire avec beaucoup de conviction.

« -Tu viens te coucher ?

-J'arrive Michonne. »

Il s'était relevé pour embrasser sa belle, avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain pour se doucher. Il retira ses vêtements et entra dans la cabine de douche pour se laver à l'eau froide. Il sortit, s'habilla d'un boxer et alla se recoucher, Negan sera là demain, il devait dormir pour être en forme demain, il ne savait pas si le brun aurait autant envie de lui que lui avait envie de lui.

Le lendemain, la matinée était déjà bien entamée lorsque Negan arriva avec ses insupportables larbins. Rick ne broncha pas, laissant les gens venir. Il regarda le brun d'un regard mauvais, comme toujours.

« -Tu m'as manqué Rick. »

Negan avança jusqu'au bureau maintenant vide de vie, depuis la mort de la doyenne. Le brun ferma derrière lui et regarda l'homme à la batte s'installer sur le bureau. Il avait un léger sourire, un regard plein de luxure et de domination sur son magnifique visage. Rick serra les dents, il ne voulait qu'une chose, être pris sur ce bureau, ballonné et surtout, avoir la chance de toucher Negan.

« -Rick, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Approche-toi. »

Le père de famille obéit, il avança et se mit à genoux devant le brun. Rick baissa les yeux, surexcité comme tout. Ce comportement, ces gestes, tout de l'autre lui donner envie de soulever des montagnes pour qu'il le touche. Rick posa ses mains sur les genoux de Negan, il les caressa, une chose que l'on n'imagine pas, et si on le savait, on ne pourrait pas le croire. Negan aime quand Rick le touche comme ça, il se sent puissant, il l'a dit à Rick, lorsque celui-ci était dans les vapes la dernière fois, après une baise trop puissante et brutale pour son corps.

« -Je t'ai manqué, hein ? Je le vois sur ta tronche de cake, tu t'es branlé non ? »

Le rouge aux joues, il ne pouvait répondre, il hocha la tête, et un rire retentit, celui du brun, toujours content d'entendre ça. Il aime lorsque Rick culpabilise, il adore le voir comme ça. Il releva son visage, en trappant entre ses doigts son menton et ses joues. Il sera fort, pour que Rick sente cette douleur et cette possession. Rick déglutit, il le regardait à présent dans les yeux, ses yeux bleus dans ceux couleur marrons de l'autre. Il commençait à être exciter, il bougeait nerveusement, il avait besoin de lui, et n'attendait qu'une chose, que l'autre lui dise oui, l'autorise à ce mettre en position.

« -Rick, j'ai une petite idée, je vais aller m'asseoir sur ce canapé, et tu vas me chevaucher ça te dit ? Je sais que tu en as envie Rick, je peux voir comme tu es serré dans ton pantalon. Et comme ton petit cul quémande ma queue. »

Le brun gémit rien qu'à l'écoute de ses mots. Il se releva, tandis que le brun pris la route du canapé, il déposa Lucille dans un coin, retira sa veste en cuir et son t-shirt. Il s'assit sous le regard de Rick, toujours au même endroit. Le père de famille retira son pantalon ainsi que ses chaussures. Il ferma la porte à clé cette fois, pour ne pas être dérangé du tout. Il s'approcha, en vérifiant les rideaux, et sous l'impatience de l'homme à la batte, il s'approcha enfin de lui. Negan l'attira contre lui, de façon à le faire s'asseoir sur lui. Il passa sa main sur les fesses dénudées de Rick, un sourire sur les lèvres. Le père de famille respira bruyamment, il se pencha pour capturer les lèvres de Negan. Celui-ci domina le baiser avec ardeur, brutalité et violence. Le brun bougea pour mettre sa verge à l'entrée de Rick, déjà bien humide. Il entra en lui en le plaquant sur ses hanches. Le brun mordit dans l'épaule de l'homme à la batte pour retenir son cri déchiré. Negan commença à bouger lui-même Rick jusqu'à que celui-ci bouge lui-même. Ils respiraient fort, leurs dents et lèvres s'entrechoquer, les bruits de claquement de hanche étaient les seuls bruits dans la pièce.

Après que les deux hommes jouirent, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre. Rick se releva mais Negan le retenu, pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils partagèrent d'autres baisés, avant de se rhabiller. Les deux hommes reprirent leurs chemin vers la petite cité de Rick, tout en évitant de parler, sauf Negan, qui parler pour ne rien dire, comme toujours. Des saletés, des menaces, mais Rick ne lui en voulait pas maintenant, il était rassasié de l'homme à la batte.

« -Eh bien, je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Enfin, je vais prendre quelqu'un avec moi, je crois que nous avons besoin d'elle avec nous. »

Rick regarda une dame, qui avait des enfants dans les bras, il ne dit pas un mot, consentant de la demande. Il partit, denouveau, laissant encore un goût d'amertume dans la bouche de Rick. Il ferma la grille et rentra chez lui, perdu dans ses pensées, sachant déjà comment cela aller se terminer. Il ressentira denouveau ce manque, et ça jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, ou bien plus encore. Negan était devenu sa drogue, et c'était une honte pour un homme tel que lui.

 **END**


End file.
